


Alleyway to My Heart

by pajamabees



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alley Sex, Germerica - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, gerame - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamabees/pseuds/pajamabees
Summary: Sometimes they love each other so much they have sex in an alley





	Alleyway to My Heart

They both moaned as they crashed into the brick wall, the alley silent besides the muffled sound of music from the bar next to them. It was dark behind the building except for the occasional flash of headlights of a passing car, and people walked past on the sidewalk, oblivious to the two men clinging to each other with desperate hands and feverish kisses.

“Mmm… babe,” Alfred mumbled against the hot flesh of his boyfriend’s cheek, the movement of his hips drawing out a low groan from the man he had pinned against the cold wall. It was like music to his ears, and he pressed himself harder against Ludwig’s body until they were tangled together.

“We’re going to get caught,” Ludwig warned, but it came out in a low growl. It sent shivers down Alfred’s spine, especially when large hands trailed down the small of his back to grip his ass.

Alfred hissed, grabbing Ludwig’s face between his hands. “I don’t fucking care.”

With a forceful tug, their lips collided, all teeth and tongue. Despite Ludwig’s earlier comment, he kissed Alfred like he was starving, biting and sucking as if he was the most delicious meal he’d ever tasted. Alfred’s knees quaked at the attention, and he pushed back with just as much velocity, tearing at Ludwig’s lips. His fingers fell from Ludwig’s face and latched onto the material of his shirt, twisting and pulling. It was so hot, and he thought of taking off his jacket, but instead opted for Ludwig’s first.

He tore away with a wet smack once he pulled on Ludwig’s jacket and revealed a bare neck and collarbone. Ludwig’s lips followed him like a magnet, kissing his temple and ear until Alfred mouthed the skin right under his jaw. He gasped, and Alfred felt his breath so close and hot against his head.

And he tasted like the sweetest sugar in the world.

“Al,” Ludwig whispered his name and pressed a hand to the back of his head to bring him closer, to bring his mouth closer.

Alfred sucked with vigor, occasionally swiping his tongue in a long drag to coax yet another moan from Ludwig. “I love it when you call me that.”

He dipped his head until his face was buried in the junction between Ludwig’s neck and shoulder, leaving a sweet kiss there before brushing his lips along the curve of his neck. Ludwig tilted his head back against the wall, giving him more access to the sensitive skin.

“They’re going to see us,” Ludwig croaked, ‘they’ meaning the group of nations they were supposed to be drinking with before they slipped out in secret, their pants tight from teasing touches under the table.

Alfred pushed his hips forward, feeling how hard Ludwig was against him and drinking up the delicious mewl that slipped from those red, swollen lips. But he slowed down a bit, leaning up to kiss Ludwig’s cheek.

“Do you want to stop?” he asked in between kisses, his tone genuine now instead of lustful. If Ludwig wanted to stop, he would immediately. He just hoped Ludwig wanted to go to the hotel instead of head back inside.

The man was silent for a few seconds, and Alfred pulled away to look at him with concern. Their eyes met, sharing the same desire. Ludwig’s was nearly glowing in the darkness that surrounded them, sharp and piercing right through Alfred’s skull. A new flash of heat enveloped Alfred’s entire body, the source of it tingling between his thighs.

“No,” Ludwig finally said, and he leaned forward to smash his lips against Alfred’s in a kiss so overwhelming and powerful that Alfred had to arch backwards, holding onto Ludwig’s shoulders so he wouldn’t fall on his back. One leg flailed in the air for a second as he balanced on one foot, until he grounded himself by hooking it behind Ludwig’s thigh.

It was as if Ludwig dipped him in a romantic dance, leaning over him but keeping him up all the same. Their tongues tangled and untangled, both of them moaning into each other’s mouths and absorbing all of it.

Eventually, Ludwig pulled him back up, and Alfred went right back to pinning him against the wall.

The rest of their lewd dance was hidden in the dark, belts unbuckled and zippers undone. They tried to keep quiet, but Ludwig couldn’t prevent the yelps and drawn out sounds of pleasure when Alfred stretched him open with rough fingers covered in lube that he conveniently had in his pocket. And when he was finally filled and stuffed with only Alfred, he had to be silenced with a pair of lips and a sly tongue.

Alfred struggled with being quiet as well, because Ludwig was tight and radiated so much heat. His breathing grew ragged from his sporadic thrusts, but also because Ludwig’s limbs were wrapped around him, pulling him closer. Long legs squeezed his waist, and the only thing helping Alfred with the weight was the brick wall they rutted against.

In the end, the only sounds were their raspy, muffled cries and Ludwig’s clothed back rubbing against the rough material of the wall. Alfred wasn’t sure how long he held Ludwig up like that, pumping into him over and over. But it felt like it ended too soon, both of their climaxes flashing white and causing them to twitch and gasp involuntarily. And then it was over, Ludwig’s legs sliding off Alfred’s hips in a heap.

They leaned against each other, their breaths mingling together in silence. It wasn’t until Alfred could feel the cold breeze tickle his bare ass that they decided to clean up.

With sluggish movements, clothes were thrown back on, albeit a little sloppy. Alfred was buttoning his jeans when a hand cupped his jaw, and he looked up to meet a pair of lips in a soft, soothing kiss. He brought his arms up to wrap around Ludwig’s neck and sink his fingers into his messed-up hair. They swirled their tongues together and exchanged saliva one last time before pulling apart, bumping foreheads.

“You’re not thinking of going back in there, are you?” Ludwig asked him in a quiet voice, his fingers gliding along Alfred’s jaw like feathers. It was a sweet and innocent question, as if he hadn’t just been fucked against a brick wall in a dirty alleyway.

Alfred melted, from Ludwig’s touch and the question. His body was begging him for a soft bed to lie on, tangled in sheets and warm covers with Ludwig spooning him. Or maybe Ludwig would let him be the big spoon this time.

“Fuck no,” he rasped, his voice harsh and mouth dry, “Let’s go back to the hotel.” He kissed Ludwig again, and then pulled the man down to whisper into his ear. “So I can make love to you properly.”

He felt Ludwig shiver against him, and Alfred nearly laughed when his wrist was squeezed in Ludwig’s vice-like grip, Ludwig dragging him from the alley and towards the hotel in excitement.


End file.
